csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Chaos
Chaos (zs_chaos) adalah babak kelima dari Zombie Scenario: Season 1 di Counter-Strike Online. Overview Peta ini memiliki jumlah tetap putaran. Rute yang dipilih oleh mayoritas akan mempengaruhi hasilnya. Labirin ini memiliki minimal 4 putaran dan maksimal 7 putaran. Dalam bos putaran, pemain harus melawan Siege Type Phobos di gudang. Ada kehadiran Heal zombie selama melawan bos. Jika mendekati Phobos, itu akan memulihkan kesehatan Phobos. Setelah membersihkan semua putaran, pemain akan mendapatkan item Siege Type's Blood yang dapat dikombinasikan dengan item tertentu lainnya untuk mendapatkan Dr. A's Trunk (Catatan: item tidak dapat diperoleh lagi setelah Zombie Skenario Re:boot. Sebaliknya, para pemain akan menerima yang baru). Peta ini memperkenalkan musuh baru, Deimos yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menjatuhkan senjata dikerahkan oleh manusia yang ditargetkan. Memiliki hit poin juga lebih besar dari zombie biasa. Tactics General= *Tingkatkan Attack Power pertama yang menghasilkan pendapatan dolar besar. Namun, ingat untuk meng-upgrade kesehatan juga. *Gunakan senjata anti-zombie untuk menangani Asal Deimos. *Jangan buang uang Anda pada HE Grenade kecuali dikelilingi. *Ada beberapa bagian dari peta ini tidak dapat diakses oleh zombie. *Disarankan untuk berbagi senjata ampuh dengan rekan kerja Anda. |-| Boss round= Hal ini sangat banyak seperti melawan bos dari Last Clue, namun Phobos akan dikirim Unit pulih. Dianjurkan untuk membunuh mereka, sebelum mereka kembali Phobos (dapat pulih hingga kesehatan penuh dekat). Shortcuts Jumlah putaran yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai Siege Type Phobos adalah di kisaran 4-7 putaran. Mencapai bos dalam 6 putaran adalah yang paling ideal karena kebanyakan pemain akan memiliki kekuatan serangan yang maksimal dan kesehatan pada saat. Namun, sebagian besar profesional lebih memilih 4-putaran permainan. Ada 4 jenis kamar: *A1, Selokan - Mulai di pintu ganda yang perlu untuk membuka di saklar. Ini adalah Pursuit Bundar dengan setidaknya tiga pintu yang harus dibuka dengan saklar dan satu penghalang. A2 adalah dimana pemain mulai di belakang penghalang sebaliknya. *B1, Console Room - Ruang dengan konsol pintu di sisi kiri, ruang hidup. B2 adalah ruang konsol di tengah ruangan. *C1, Gudang - Gudang ruangan tanpa forklift menghalangi pagar batu, dekat dengan pintu biru dan pintu merah di sisi berlawanan. C2 adalah ruangan yang sama, tetapi dengan forklift memblokir bagian dari pagar dekat dengan pintu biru. *D, Arena - Boss kamar. Sekarang di sini adalah panduan untuk mencapai Siege Type Phobos arena pertempuran dalam 4 ronde: Sewers= If you have the first round with Pursuit room, the route you are taking is BLUE - RED - RED |-| Warehouse= If you have the first round with Warehouse room, the route you are taking is RED - BLUE - RED |-| Console Room (Center)= If you have the first round with the door controls in the middle of the room, the route you are taking is RED - BLUE - BLUE |-| Console Room (Left)= If you have the first round with the door controls on the left, the route you are taking is RED - BLUE - RED Storyline Sebuah pasukan mengangkut sampel telah meninggalkan. Yang lain memasuki kompleks laboratorium sesuai dengan petunjuk terakhir. Semua bangunan di kompleks laboratorium saling terhubung satu sama lain menuju bagian bawah tanah, dan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan dengan apa yang mereka lihat di luar. Perintah mundur mendesak dari pemerintah telah dikirim ke pasukan Kapten Choi Ji Yoon di perbatasan sementara kita hendak memulai penyelidikan kami dengan memasukkan bagian bawah tanah. Namun, perilaku Kapten Choi tiba-tiba berubah ketika kami melaporkan kepadanya tentang lokasi saat pasukan kami. Dia mengakhiri komunikasi dengan kantor pusat dan meminta kami untuk melakukan penyelidikan internal di kompleks laboratorium. Jika kita melanjutkan penyelidikan, sepertinya kita mengabaikan perintah mundur dari pemerintah, bagaimanapun, akan kita yang membawa kita ke tempat ini telah menerima permintaannya. Apa dia benar-benar mencoba untuk mencari tahu..? - Dari penyelamatan sinyal tim perawat tentara 'Felix' diary'. Transcripts #''Ini adalah Ji Yoon Choi. Tim pencari, kau bisa mendengarku?'' #''Saya sangat lega bahwa Anda masih hidup.'' #''Saya mendapat perintah dari pemerintah menarik, jadi saya datang ke sini untuk membantu kalian.'' #''Anda berada di basement laboratorium sekarang? Mengapa Anda masuk ke tempat itu?'' #''Um.. OK, baik. Saya akan membantu Anda untuk melarikan diri dari sana.'' #''Tapi, sebelum itu ... Aku punya satu permintaan untukmu.'' #''Silakan menyelidiki secara menyeluruh, terutama dalam kompleks laboratorium.'' #''Saya percaya bahwa Anda bisa melakukannya. Good luck untuk Anda.'' #''Saya kira sistem pertahanan telah dioperasikan!'' #''Saya mencoba untuk membatalkan sistem. Silakan mendapatkan lebih banyak waktu bagi saya!'' #''Anda dapat menggunakan sistem blok, jadi silakan mengontrolnya dengan 'E' tombol kunci!'' #''Sepertinya mereka datang dalam kelompok besar!'' #''Silakan bertahan untuk sedikit lebih lama!'' #''Saya telah membatalkan sistem berhasil. Sampai ke pintu keluar sekarang!'' #''Kita harus memilih salah satu panah merah atau biru.'' #''Saya akan mendukung sisi mana mayoritas memilih.'' #''Ada banyak reaksi dari tubuh yang hidup di dekatnya. Anda sebaiknya berhati-hati.'' #''Saya akan mencoba untuk menemukan cara keluar, jadi silakan ikuti jalan untuk melanjutkan.'' #''Sepertinya mereka telah menemukan kalian!'' #''Kelompok besar mendekati sana sekarang!'' #''Aku akan membiarkan Anda membuka pintu dengan 'tombol kunci E'. Keluarlah dari sana cepat.'' #''Anda telah mencapai di pintu keluar! Membuka pintu dengan tombol kunci 'E' dan melarikan diri dari sini!'' #''Kita harus memilih salah satu panah merah atau biru.'' #''Saya akan mendukung sisi mana mayoritas memilih.'' #''Apa jenis reaksi ini dari tubuh yang hidup yang begitu besar?'' #'Siege jenis sistem serangan' #'untuk menggunakan jenis 3 Siege' #'Oberon, Phobos, Dionne telah dirilis sepenuhnya]' #''Jenis Siege ...? Phobos?'' #''Ini adalah nama dari prototipe yang telah Anda lihat sebelumnya? '' #''Nanti dulu. Saya telah menemukan sebuah dokumen yang menyatakan tujuan mereka adalah laboratorium pemerintah!'' #''Mereka mungkin menghancurkan laboratorium..! Kita perlu segera melaporkan hal ini.'' #''Semua yang Anda butuhkan untuk melarikan diri ke tempat yang aman cepat!'' #''Saya menerima perintah dari pemerintah untuk membunuh mereka segera.'' #''Pertama, kalian harus bekerja sama dengan kami untuk...'' #''Hati-hati! Salah satunya adalah mendekati sini!!'' #''Itu... Siege Jenis Phobos...??'' #''Kita perlu untuk mengikat kakinya. Menghentikannya sekarang!'' #''Para zombie yang tersisa pergi ke tempat itu!'' #''Skuad Alpha, balas!'' #''Jenis Siege Oberon akan keluar dari laboratorium! Skuad Alpha!'' #''Skuad Delta! '' #''Jenis Siege Dionne akan keluar dari laboratorium!'' #''Oh my god.. Bagaimana kita bisa menerima kerusakan tersebut dari hanya dua...'' #''Kita perlu memiliki perubahan rencana. Kami akan mengejar dua yang keluar.'' #''Silakan bertahan hidup, saya berharap untuk bertemu Anda lagi hidup...'' #'''- Komunikasi dengan Ji Yoon Choi telah disconnected-''' #'telah merilis pasukan penyembuhan' Achievements Honor mission Release date Chaos dirilis bersama SKULL-7 di: *South Korea: 14 July 2010. *Singapore/Malaysia: 8 September 2011. Chaos dirilis bersama M60E4 di: *Indonesia: 13 June 2012. Chaos dirilis bersama SKULL-5 di: *Turkey: 5 February 2014. Chaos dirilis bersama Open Beta Test di: *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. Gallery File:Tooltip_chaos.png|Tooltip Trivia *Ini adalah peta satunya dengan jumlah tidak tetap putaran di Zombie Scenario. *Di wilayah Indonesia, peta ini dilepaskan setelah Dead End. *Tidak ada titik awal tertentu dalam peta ini. *Ini adalah peta Zombie Scenario pertama yang memperkenalkan Deimos. See also Survival= *Lost City *Double Gate *Trap |-| Pursuit= *Last Clue *'Chaos' *Dead End |-| Annihilation= *Cube *Nightmare Kategori:Zombie Scenario map Kategori:Maps